The Minecraft Warriors
by murawski21
Summary: Four new warriors join the world of minecraft little do they know what awaits them on the other side
1. Chapter 1

The Minecraft Warriors

By: murawski21

"Almost done" said murawski21 "Logging in" said TheDragon "Yah just about done two" said mattstarkiller, "who cares" said slacker "why am I with u guys" "Because you wanted to help with the castle you said" replied murawski21… "Finished welcome to your new world warriors" said the computer "Warriors said who" "I don't know, anyways welcome to our new world." As the world generated around them it looked like nothing but tall grass and flowers. "A world of nothing but grass and flowers really come on." "Hey look over there!" said murawski21.

When they looked behind them they saw a forest biome. "Well that's better than nothing." They went over and starting getting wood, by the time murawski21 got 24 wood he looked and hey was the only one to have wood "why do u guys not have wood yet?" "because we don't know how to get wood" said TheDragon "its easy just keep punching till you pick it up" "yes my first wood!" after about 1 hour of getting wood they had a total of 11 stacks of wood. "Nice job guys alright this should be enough to get a small house built." murawski21 said "Hey look some animals I think what are those?" said TheDragon "Nice find TheDragon those are sheep" murawski21 said. murawski21 quickly made a crafting table and made a wooden sword and killed 12 sheep "ok now we can all have a bed." So murawski21 make each of them a bed. "ok so now let's get to work on the house here mattstarkiller u can help me" "ok one sec" soon they had a small house built. "Nice job guys now let's go mining"


	2. Chapter 2

The Minecraft Warriors

Chapter 2

By murawski21

**Hey sorry for not uploading in a while I've been a little busy with things but ill try to upload more often**

"Ok we ready to go mining" said murawski21

"Wait we don't have torches" said TheDragon

"Oh well all we need is some stone is there any nearby?"

"Yah there is some over there by that mountain."

So murawski21 went over and got 64 cobblestone.

"Ok so all we need is some wood and then we can have torches."

"Wait, how does wood help us get coal for torches?" said mattstarkiller

"We can smelt wood and get charcoal which is just like coal."

So murawski21 went off and got more wood

"Ok now what we need is a furnace so we can smelt the wood."

So murawski21 made 2 furnaces and started smelting the wood into charcoal.

"And done" said murawski21

"So what now" said slacker

"Well we need someone to stay back and watch the house"

"Well what does the person have to do if they stay back?" said slacker

"I don't know yet,hmmmmm-" murawski21 was cut off by mattstarkiller "ill stay back I just remembered we don't have food yet and I can get some"

"good idea matt here see the grass while we are gone go and break it some will give you seeds"

So murawski21,TheDragon,and slacker went mining.

**Murawski21 pov**

Well now we finally get some work done sometimes I wonder about slacker I mean he wanted to help us then he like why did I come here with these guys. On the other hand TheDragon is nice and always willing to lend a hand I do wonder if any of them know about minecraft like it's mobs and that.

**Normal pov**

"Well were here" said murawski21

"where is here" said TheDragon

"at level 10 this is where we can find diamonds"

"DIMAONDS WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!"

"Hold on we need iron which is kinda weird that we didn't find any on the way down here"

"well lets mine around for a little while till we find some."

"hold on whats ur durability on you pickaxes at."

"10."

"13."

"5."

"hmmmm hand them here and let me make a better pickaxe."

So thedragon and slacker gave murawski21 there pickaxes and he repaired them and made a stone pickaxe with 32 durability.

"there we go now lets mine for a little"

**Mattstarkiller pov**

"well I have a lot of seeds but I need water I guess Ill wait till they get back."

"hmmmmmmm wait aren't there mobs in this game."

On saying that he looked and saw it was getting night time

"oh crap I better get to work."

So he went over by the mine and made it go from underground to their house so they wouldn't be attacked.

**Normal pov**

"alright now we have some iron now we need to smelt it" said murawski21

"did we bring the furnaces?" said thedragon

"no there at home" said slacker

"really come on I thought we had them, did we bring any wood at all."

"no crap lets go back to the house and we can make more tools."

So murawski21, TheDragon, and slacker went back to the house then saw that the stairs were gone but there was a hall way with a hole in the roof. Wondering what it was they went over and mattstarkiller was standing there

"hey guys back already."

"yah whats this that you did?"

"this is to protect you when its night."

"Nice now can you throw me a crafting table and some wood."

So murawski21 used the wood to make some sticks and then ladders and used that to make a way to get up.

"When did u make that?"

"while you guys were underground I was wondering if there we any mobs in this game then I saw it was night and remembered what you said about us needing to sleep so I made this so you guys can get to the house safely without having to run around at night."

"Nice job matt well lets sleep."

**murawski21 pov**

"well isn't this going nice we have iron a house beds and even a mine well all we are missing is some food because I'm sure after that mining trip we are hungry well we'll get food tomorrow."

**Normal pov**

"hey murawski21 what animals are those over there?"

"Nice find slacker those are cows…"

He was cut off by the yelling of slacker running at the cows with a sword

"WAIT SLACKER DON'T KILL THEM YET!"

"why u killed those sheep"

"I know but we can breed those cows and get more cows."

"Well how do we breed them."

"first we need wheat"

Then he turned to mattstarkiller

"did u get any seeds?"

"yah they're over in that chest over there."

So murawski21 went over to the chest and got out a full stack of seeds then went over to the furnaces and put in the iron and let it smelt.

"how does smelting iron help us get wheat?"

"we can make a bucket and use that to get water so we can make a farm."

After the iron had finished smelting murawski21 went over to the crafting table and made 3 buckets and a iron hoe then went off to get some water.

"now well im out getting water go and get some more wood and work on expanding the house."

At that murawski21 left

"who cares what he thinks im going to do what I want"

"well the house is kinda small so we could work on it."

Then TheDragon and mattstarkiller went off to get some more wood so they could expand the house.

"hmmm do u think that we could each have our own rooms."

"hmmm I think that would be ok I mean we all can have privacy that way."

**To be continued…**

**Tell me what you think should happen next in the story don't forget to follow the story and rate it thanks and have a good day.**


End file.
